Autostereoscopic display technology does not require users to wear traditional glasses and, thus, fits more closely with people's daily habits and becomes the trend for 3-dimensional (3D) display technology. An autostereoscopic display panel generally includes a display panel and a parallax light-splitting device. The display panel often is a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or a plasma display panel, while the parallax light-splitting device often includes a parallax barrier grating device or a lens grating device.
For the display panel, whether it is a liquid crystal display panel or a plasma display panel, pixels are arranged both in the horizontal direction and in the vertical direction with equal space intervals, respectively. Between the pixels in the horizontal direction and in the vertical direction, opaque stripes with equal intervals are also formed, i.e., the black matrix. Further, for the parallax light-splitting device, whether it is a parallax barrier grating device or a lens grating device, strip-shaped optical units of the parallax light-splitting device are arranged with equal space intervals, a spatial periodical structure similar to the pixel arrangement on the display panel. Thus, during display operation, it may be easy for the two devices to produce optical interference, which may cause Moire fringe in the viewing area, affecting the 3D display effects.
To reduce the Moire fringe impact on the 3D display effects, currently design methods often arrange the stripe-shaped grating in a tilted angle with respect to the columns of the pixels of the display panel. However, under this arrangement, because the tilted grating can cause the tilted line of sight to mismatch the rectangular shape of the display panel pixels. The viewer may see crosstalk between view images, causing more ghost phenomenon and impacting on the 3D image display quality.
The disclosed device and method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.